


Virtue // Scorbus

by greyedges



Series: Serenity [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fighting and making up, M/M, Not Cursed Child Compliant, Post Hogwarts, Sadness, but they also have two cats, they have to Adult, youtube famous still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges
Summary: “Just say you’re hurt, we’ll face the worstNobody knows you the way that I know youLook in my eyes, I will never desert youAnd just say the word, we’ll take on the world”Where Scorpius is busy with preparing fo his new job. Albus feels like he’s falling behind all his successful friends and turns to his YouTube career for security. Scorpius is worried about his boyfriend and they figure out adulting together alongside Rose, Sheila, and Jonah.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Rose Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Serenity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. undo

**Author's Note:**

> [ Playlist for this book:  
> • Closer To Love - Matt Kearney  
> • I Found - Amber Run  
> • Take on the World - You Me At Six  
> • Breathe - Lauv  
> • Hide & Seek - Amber Run  
> • Young - The Chainsmokers  
> • 8 Letters - Why Don't We ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius are struggling with living alone.

Scorpius stepped into the lounge, stopping in the doorway to watch his boyfriend for a moment. His dark hair was still his messy bed head, he hadn't gotten it cut since before graduation so it was hanging all around his face haphazardly - Scorpius was tempted to try putting it in a bun but Albus would probably protest. His bare chest was paler than it usually was during the summer months and his toned muscles didn't stand out as much any more, especially in this moment as he was hunched over a gaming controller, eyes fixed intently on the television screen in front of him.

Pushing off the door frame, Scorpius sighed to announce his presence, "Hey babe? I'm going down to the cafe to do some studying, I'll be back in a few hours. Would you like me to bring you anything?" He walked towards Albus and gently ruffled his hair.

Albus barely glanced up at Scorpius for a moment before turning right back to his game, "Uh, no thanks. Have fun."

Scorpius frowned and huffed, his hand still resting on his head, "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yeah, you said you were going to study," Albus practically snapped.

An annoyed huff escaped Scorpius' lips as he turned and left the room. He gathered up his history text books and shoved them into his bag hastily. He shuffled out of their flat and slammed the door behind him even though Albus probably didn't even notice.

Two hours later, around five o'clock, Scorpius returned. He dropped his bag in the kitchen and made it back to he lounge where Albus was in the same position, still grunting at the TV and jamming his fingers into the controller.

"Hi honey," Scorpius greeted, sitting down on the couch next to him this time.

"Hey," Albus replied distractedly, not even glancing his way.

"I got a lot of studying done and I figured we could go out and get some dinner soon, what do you think?” Scorpius asked.

"Er, yeah. That's good."

Scorpius gave him a questioning look, even though he didn't bother even stopping his game to look at him and talk, "I mean, like, leaving in twenty minutes or so to go eat. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure," Albus proceeded to violently punch the buttons of the controller, "Fuck- fuck - I almost had him!" He swore at the game and Scorpius couldn't help but roll his eyes. James and Jonah had introduced him to this game and now he couldn't seem to put it down.

"You'll be dressed, teeth brushed, and hair combed - ready by then?" Scorpius wondered.

"Yeah, whatever," Albus replied shortly.

Scorpius felt his heart tighten sadly at his boyfriend's quipped response. Without saying anything else, Scorpius got up to go get ready. If he was lucky, Albus would be rushing around five minutes before Scorpius wanted to leave trying to get ready.

And that he did.

"Albus!" Scorpius called from the hallway, "Are you ready to go? It's nearly been twenty minutes like I said!"

"Fuck," he heard Albus mutter, then explain into his mic to his gaming buddies that he had to go. It took a few minutes for him to jog out of the lounge. Scorpius merely rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently.

Scorpius flicked through his phone, a bored look on his face. He hadn't uploaded more than two YouTube videos since before graduating from Hogwarts three months ago, yet his fans and followers remained as loyal as ever yet slightly more demanding and, dare he say, annoying. Most of the tweets at him nowadays were asking when he was going to upload another video. Scorpius felt bad of course, he knew he was letting them down but he really didn't have any time to be making videos anymore, not with all the preparing he was required to do in order to take Professor Binn's spot in two weeks. He had nearly four years of school work to cram into one summer, he'd never felt so spread thin.

Albus shuffled into the foyer wearing khaki shorts that were cuffed just above his knees and a plain white t-shirt with small hole torn in the shoulder. Scorpius could tell he had merely run his fingers through his hair with a bit of water rather than actually combing it because it was still a bit more wild than normal.

As he struggled to put on his shoes, Scorpius scoffed, pinching the fabric of his shirt where the rip was, "Really, Al? You couldn't have chosen a not ripped shirt?"

Albus stood back up and frowned, "What I like this shirt? Plus aren't ripped clothes, like, in now?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and dropped his hand, "Not ripped like that. It looks like you can't afford a new shirt."

"Fine!" Albus threw his hands up, "I'll go change!"

"Good," Scorpius replied, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Albus turned around with a slight glare on his face and disappeared down the hall back into their room. He returned a minute later wearing a navy blue graphic tee with white Japanese writing on it that he definitely didn't know what it said. 

Scorpius sighed, it was a little better so he wasn't going to complain.

"Can we go now?" Albus asked impatiently, walking past Scorpius to the door.

"Yep," he replied simply, following Albus and locking the door behind them.

"So where did you want to go eat?" Albus asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Nothing fancy, just something quick since I knew neither of us wanted to cook," Scorpius shrugged.

They stepped out onto the street into Muggle Manchester. They lived in an older apartment complex that was owned and ran by wizards, but allowed both Muggles and Wizards to rent, however they had yet to meet a Muggle who agreed to rent from the wacko that was their landlord.

As they walked, Scorpius glanced down at their hands that were swaying slightly between them. A few months ago he wouldn't have hesitated, hell, he wouldn't have even looked down, he just would have grabbed Albus' hand. Then he would have squeezed it and looked over at Albus who would've smiled and squeezed back. Now, however, as he glanced down at Albus' hand, he had to talk himself up to do it. But just as he was moving to entangle their fingers, Albus shoved his hands in his pockets as if he'd been reading Scorpius' mind and didn't want to hold hands.

Scorpius' heart sank slightly and he proceeded to shove his hands in his own pockets as if that was his plan all along.

The couple walked quietly for a few more streets, getting further into town where there were more options. It was a hot summer evening and the sun was still out. People were still bustling around, most adults leaving work, or mum's out with their kids getting food.

"How about McDonald's?" Scorpius asked and glanced over at his boyfriend.

Albus scrunched his face up in disgust, "I've already had it twice this week. What about Five Guys?"

"You know I don't like Five Guys..." Scorpius replied. "Nando's?"

"Yeah, I could do that," Albus nodded.

"Great," he said stiffly. They made their way through town, mostly walking in silence. Scorpius hated it.

"How was your studying?" Albus asked randomly as if only to break the tension around them.

"Fine," Scorpius shrugged, "I think at this point I just know what I know. This first year is probably going to be hell - no one will take me seriously - but I think I'll be able to figure everything out as I go. McGonagall gave me the curriculum and guidelines to follow, but it's still a lot. Plus on top of that I'll need to be still working towards my actual teaching certification."

"Yikes," Albus replied, giving Scorpius a sympathetic look, but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Yeah..." Scorpius trailed off, knowing at this point he didn't care much. "What about you? Have you done any more job searching?"

"What are you? My mum?" Albus scoffed, kicking a rock into the street angrily.

"No... I just care about you and don't want you stuck alone in the flat all day while I'm at school in two weeks."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. No I haven't. But I will. I swear."

"You can't just expect your parents to pay for everything forever," he gave Albus a pointed look.

Albus snapped, "I know, okay? I already said I'll get a job. Get off my back, you're not helping anything with your constant nagging!"

Scorpius felt his heart ache, "Merlin, sorry," he held his hands up in defense, "I'm not trying to nag, I just care about you. Don't you understand?"

"Whatever," Albus shook his head and sped up a few paces.

Dinner was tense. Scorpius payed but Albus barely muttered a thank you. They both sat in silence while they ate, not even making eye contact with one another.

Scorpius' attention was caught, as he sipped at his soda, by a couple younger than them a few tables over. They were giggling and laughing together as the girl fed her boyfriend a small piece of chicken. Their ankles were locked under the table and their foreheads were nearly touching. He felt a rush of sadness as he watched them, remembering when he and Albus used to be like that.

He glanced over at the other boy who was now slouched down, his phone in one hand and his drink in the other. He was scrolling through Instagram, liking random posts and Scorpius let himself stare. He was his boyfriend after all. He noticed Albus hadn't shaved in a few days and that there were slight bags under his eyes. He was also squinting at his phone as if it was hard to see it.

Scorpius felt another tug of sadness and longing at his heart. He really hoped him and Albus weren't coming to an end. With all this standoffish vibes and passive aggressiveness, Scorpius couldn't help but worry. He wanted to reach out and touch Albus - not in a sensual way - but just to feel him, know that he's still there underneath this new lazy, bored, and snappy shield he'd built up.

He reached out his hand across the table and gently brushed his knuckles over Albus' cheek before cupping in gently and running his thumb over his cheekbone.

Albus didn't even move, he just glanced up at him from though his eyelashes and set his cup down, "What?" He asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Scorpius replied quietly, "I just miss you."

Albus glanced around momentarily, "I'm right here though," he chuckled.

Scorpius frowned and dropped his hand back to the table, "I know."

The walk back home was less quiet, and Scorpius felt daring enough to hold his hand. He didn't get a squeeze back though, just a small side smile. That was good enough for now.

When they got back to their flat, Scorpius pushed the door open and let Albus in. They were greeted by Jesper and Brewster, their two cats. Brewster purred happily and twisted through their legs as if trying to trip them. Jesper, however, was slumped against the wall, grooming himself and his greeting was just to pause for a moment and then go back to licking his paw as if he couldn't care less.

Albus bent over to scratch Brewster and Scorpius was about to crouch down too, but suddenly heard a beeping noise come from the kitchen and he cocked his head curiously until it went off again and he realized what it was.

He sucked in a deep breath as if to calm himself, "Albus?" He spoke, his voice a little too high pitched as he tried to conceal the sudden anger bubbling up inside him.

Albus quickly stood back up, scooping up Brewster along the way, "What?" He gave him a curious look.

"Did you take out the laundry from the washing machine like I asked?"

Albus froze, pressing his lips into a firm line as he slowly moved his eyes back up to Scorpius', "I... I may have forgotten..."

Scorpius let out a frustrated groan and shoved past him through the entry way and stomped into the kitchen, "I ask you to do one simple thing, Albus! You can't even hang the washing up! Now our clothes are probably ruined because it's been four hours!" He pulled the washer open and pulled out a stiff, soggy lump of clothes and forced out another frustrated groan.

"What?" Albus spluttered, letting Brewster jump out of his arms as he stormed after Scorpius, "It's not a big fucking deal! You're so anal about the dumbest shit! We're bloody wizards! I can fix them with a swish of this bloody wand, or do you not remember that?" He shouted back, whipping out his wand and waving at Scorpius who was angrily knelt next to the washing machine. With a quick muttering of a fixing and drying spell from Albus, the clothes were back to good.

"That's not the point, Albus!" Scorpius shouted back. Brewster had scurried out of the room at the sound of shouting. "It's the fact that I ask you to do simple household chores but you can't seem to get off your bloody arse for long enough to complete them! I'm constantly jumping around, working on my studies and running errands, cleaning and cooking for you while you do shit! You sit on that couch all day and night, cursing at your stupid friends over a stupid video game because you don't think you're good enough to do anything in the real world!"

Scorpius had struck a cord. Both of their faces were red with anger and Albus' lip was quivering and he couldn't seem to come up with a retaliation. Albus spun on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen. Scorpius heard a door slam and then a muffled shout of, 'Fuck!' Then the sound of Albus kicking something.

Scorpius let out a jagged breath and pushed his hands through his blond hair stressfully as he dropped back to his bum and leant against the cupboard. He choked and felt the tears spring to his eyes and then fall down his cheeks. Oh God, he was a terrible boyfriend...

••••

Albus was pacing in the foyer. It was nearly two in the morning and Scorpius had left the flat around ten. He'd left his phone and his keys and Albus was filled with worry and anxiety. He hated fighting - especially with Scorpius - but that's all they seemed to be doing these days and it was wearing him down.

Scorpius' words kept replying in his head about how lazy he was and about how he wasn't good enough to do anything in the real world.

That was his biggest fear, not being able to find something he was good at that he could do for the rest of his life. This caused him to procrastinate on job searching, he feared rejection and it was eating him up. It didn't help that he enjoyed gaming and that his YouTube channel had suddenly blown up after he started releasing gaming videos and doing live streams of him gaming. He now had more followers and subscribers than Scorpius which had never been a thing before - Scorpius was the Internet famous one...

There was suddenly rustling behind the front door and Albus stopped his pacing and Scorpius pushed the door open.

Albus let out a massive sigh of relief and quickly stepped towards him. He was about to pull Scorpius into a bone crushing hug but hesitated as he got a look at the worn look on Scorpius' face. They both definitely needed a hug but both boys were too scared to in case the other snapped or didn't reciprocate.

"Where... where have you been? I was so worried about you," Albus breathed out.

Scorpius furrowed his brows at him, "I just went for a walk and stopped at a bar. No need to worry about me."

"You left your phone, I just... I didn't know."

Scorpius was about to reply bitterly but saw the concern that was etched into Albus' eyes and he felt himself soften, "Albus, I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for snapping a you earlier, it was selfish of me."

"I'm sorry too," Albus stepped closer to him, "I'm sorry for not listening to you, and helping you around the flat - that's selfish of me."

Scorpius pulled his bottom lip between his teeth trying to stop the tears he felt coming on again. He nodded in agreement to the selfish statement.

Albus reached out and gently held Scorpius' biceps, guiding them closer together for a moment before connecting their lips strongly. Scorpius' let the tears fall as he kissed Albus back just as feverishly. His hands went to Albus' unruly hair, and Albus' dropped to his hips, gripping him tight and pulling him closer.

The kiss didn't fix everything - it didn't explain why everything had been so tense between them - but it sure did make them feel better in the moment.

The boys stumbled through the hall towards their room, tripping over their own feet and the clothes they managed to shed along the way. Albus pushed Scorpius back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, quickly moving to kiss him again, as if he couldn't bear to have their lips separated for more than a few seconds.

"Are we really about to have make-up sex?" Scorpius breathed an airy laugh as Albus pulled away to move down and take off his pants.

"Oh, hell yeah," Albus said, moving back to kiss him again, gladly letting Scorpius slip his tongue into the mix.

Scorpius wrapped his now bare legs around Albus' waist as he began to move his harsh kisses down Scorpius' jaw to his neck. Scorpius gasped and squirmed excitedly underneath Albus as he bit and licked at the sensitive skin there, definitely trying to leave marks. They lived on their own now and didn't have to go to school or work, so why not cover each other in love bites?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry i sWEAr it’ll get better bUt we need some Angst™️ don’t kill me


	2. facedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus confides in some people about their relationship troubles. Some quality Mum Ginny times ensue.

As good as the make up sex was, it didn't solve all their problems.

Albus woke up the next morning around noon to an empty bed and a pink sticky note with Scorpius' neat handwriting saying, _'Gone to study. Will be back for lunch. X'_

He crumbled the note and tossed it to the floor as he threw the covers back over his head. He planned to stay there for another hour or so but his plan was foiled by a knock at the door. He groaned loudly in protest and hoped they'd go away but then a second knock came. He stubbornly pushed the covers off of him and found a pair of shorts to throw on so he didn't answer the door naked.

He didn't bother checking who it was before he swung it open. His best friend Jonah Chang was standing there with a box of Chinese carry out in his hands.

"Hey mate!" He greeted cheerfully, before taking in Albus' appearance, "Oh shit, sorry - am I interrupting something?"

Albus shook his head, his hair swishing around him, "Nah, just me sleeping."

"Sleeping? Al, it's nearly one in the afternoon..." Jonah said, concern and confusion mixed in his voice as Albus let him in. 

"Was up late," he shrugged, "So what brings you here?" He followed Jonah into the kitchen.

"I brought you and Scorpius lunch because I have exciting news to tell you!"

"Oh? Exciting news?" Albus wondered, "Also, Scorp isn't here right now - I think he's off somewhere drilling his teaching books into his head."

"Ah, well then you and I can share this," Jonah smiled, plopping down into a chair around the table. Albus ran his hand though his hair and then followed suit. Jonah studied his friend for a moment, "Man, I can't tell if you look fucked out or just look like shit," he commented.

Albus scoffed and shoved him lightly, earning a small chuckle from him, "Oi, mate, come on..."

"What?" Jonah laughed, holding up his hand in defence, "I'm just letting you know as your best friend and all."

Albus groaned and tugged at his hair anxiously for a moment as Jonah severed him out some broccoli and beef with fried rice. "It's probably a mixture of both," Albus admitted, then dropped his voice as if other people could hear him, "Scorpius and I kind of fought last night."

Jonah frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he paused his serving, " _Kinda_ fought, or _did_ fight?"

" _Did_ fight," Albus corrected, resting his face in his hands. "Like, screaming and everything."

"Shit mate," Jonah whispered.

"Yeah," Albus' voice broke and he tried to turn away so Jonah couldn't see his eyes turn red and watery.

"Hey," Jonah sighed, setting the food and utensils down to reach over and pull him into a side hug. Albus let himself lean into Jonah, his head on his shoulder, Jonah's arms wrapped around him. "It's gonna be okay. You two usually work things out. You're the strongest couple I know."

Albus shook his head solemnly, "It really doesn't feel like we are anymore. We're constantly snapping at each other and I can't seem to do anything right for him." He then sat back up and picked up a plastic fork and began poking at his food.

Jonah was silent for a moment as he thought about what to say, "Mate, you're both trying to figure things out. You've never lived together before - no dorms don't really count because you're not paying bills and worrying about cooking and cleaning and shit. You're both trying to figure out job shit - it's going to be tense and stressful, but you need to focus on good moments and figure out how to release your tension with one another," he took a breath, "You two were always preaching communication to Caroline and I, but now I think you need to take your own advice."

Albus stayed quiet as he took in his friend's words. He was probably right.

Before either friend could say any more, there was some clinking of keys at the front door and suddenly Scorpius stepped in, his backpack on and a few paper grocery bags on his arms.

"Oh hi Jonah!" He greeted, setting the bags down and moving to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hey Scorp! I brought some Chinese, so I hope you're in the mood."

Scorpius chuckled and sat in the seat catty corner to Albus, dropping his book bag with a thud on the ground, "I've been eating such shit lately, I'm sure one more carry out meal won't hurt." He gratefully accepted his portion from Jonah and glanced over at Albus finally, suddenly causing a scowl to cross his face, "Merlin, Al, have you even showered today?"

"Hey," Jonah spoke before Albus could snap back, "lay off him, I only just woke him up."

This didn't ease Scorpius, "You just woke up? Al, seriously?"

Albus let his fork clatter to the table as he threw his hands up, "I can't have one moment of peace with you, can I? You walk in after not seeing me all morning and immediately start bitching-"

"Boys, stop," Jonah scolded, rolling his eyes, "I came here to tell you guys some exciting news, not sit and listen to you bicker and fight."

"News?" Scorpius questioned, turning his whole body to face Jonah, as if he was ignoring Albus.

Jonah smiled proudly, puffing out his chest playfully as if for effect, "I got signed to play a season with the Appleby Arrows, and if they like me I get to stay on permanently," he explained excitedly.

Both boys' jaws dropped, "That's amazing!" Scorpius cheered.

"Mate, you're going pro! This is sick!" Albus happily clapped him on the back.

"Thanks, I know right?" He laughed, "These guys came into Bludgers and Budgets a week or so go and asked if I could fly, then told me to come to this one day camp thing, and they had scouts there and they liked me enough to sign me!"

Bludgers and Budgets was a newer Quidditch gear shop that had opened up in Diagon Alley where Jonah worked nearly full time.

"I'm so proud!" Albus cheered, pulling Jonah into a hug.

"Have you told Rose and Sheila?" Scorpius wondered.

"Nah, just you guys, my mum and sister know. I was going to tell them in person tonight."

Albus then asked, "Do we get free tickets to your matches?"

Jonah chuckled, "I'm not entirely sure yet. I probably get a certain amount of tickets I can hand out to friends and family."

••••

The floorboards creaked as Albus stepped into the kitchen. Scorpius had his papers sprawled out across nearly the whole table. One hand was tapping his quill rhythmically against the table top, and the other was propping his chin up.

Albus' heart fluttered at the sight, being reminded of when they were in school not so long ago and his boyfriend would absorb himself in his school work. His heart ached for those simpler times. Happier times.

Either Scorpius was ignoring him, or he really hadn't noticed that Albus had entered the room. Albus cleared his throat and stepped further into the kitchen making Scorpius turn his head up at him.

"Hey, so, uh... My mum just invited us over for dinner tonight... Would you like to come?" Albus asked hesitantly. Jonah had left about two hours ago but the couple hadn't really spoken since then. Scorpius had pulled out his school work and Albus had decided to go edit a video for his channel. Albus was just now emerging from their room after getting a text from Ginny.

"Um..." Scorpius glanced around at his work and then back up at Albus, "I think I have too much studying to do," he lied.

Albus couldn't tell that he was lying exactly, but he figured Scorpius had probably already done enough studying to be able to take a dinner break to visit his boyfriend's family...

"Oh, yeah, okay," Albus replied, trying to sound cheery. He really didn't want to argue right now. He didn't have it in him to call Scorpius out. If he didn't want to visit the Potters then so be it, Albus didn't want to end up arguing in front of his parents anyways.

"Good luck with that, then. If you change your mind or anything you're welcome to still floo over, I'm sure they'd be happy to see you," he tried.

Scorpius merely hummed in response and went back to looking at his books and papers.

Albus' shoulder sagged in defeat and he walked out of the kitchen towards their room to get actually dressed.

••••

As soon as Albus stepped out of the floo he was greeted by Lily who excitedly jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you!" She exclaimed and Albus laughed as he stumbled backwards at her sudden weight on him.

"No you didn't," he ruffled her hair as she fell back to her feet.

She groaned dramatically and began walking towards the kitchen with him in tow, "Yes I did!" she insisted, "It's so quiet and boring without you and James around, I never know what to do with myself anymore."

"Well I'm flattered," He replied sarcastically.

Before they could step into the kitchen, Lily stopped him abruptly, "Just so you know, James brought his new _Australian_ girlfriend..."

"Oh?" Albus cocked his head curiously, "I didn't know he had a new girlfriend."

"An _Australian_ girlfriend," She emphasized making Albus chuckle fondly. "I want to like her because she's... _Australian_.... but she's...." Lily thought for a moment as if trying to grab for the right word, " _unique_ ," is what she settled on. "You'll just have to see for yourself."

Albus followed her into the kitchen to see Harry still at the stove finishing up dinner and Ginny sat at the table talking with James and his new... _unique... Australian_ girlfriend.

Albus overheard her saying how she was here on a work visa just as Ginny glanced up at him.

"Al!" his mum greeted happily, standing from her chair to hug him. "Where's Scorpius?" she asked as she pulled away, glancing behind him as if she'd missed him.

"Oh he's got some studying to do apparently," Albus tried to shrug her question off.

She sensed his sudden discomfort and didn't push, even though it didn't seem like a great excuse.

"Have you met Grace?" She asked, turning to gesture to James' girlfriend.

"Uh no, not yet," he mumbled, stepping towards her as she stood up to greet him. He stuck out his hand, "Albus. Nice to meet you."

She shook it politely, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Grace, obviously. James' girlfriend." She had medium length dirty blonde hair and was wearing a light green summer dress that had a deep V neck.

Before Albus could move to sit down at the table with the others, his dad called him over to help. 

"You wanna get out the wine and sparkling grape juice from the fridge and get everyone glasses?" Harry asked.

"Wine? Sparkling grape juice? I didn't realize it was a fancy dinner," Albus teased, opening the fridge obligingly.

Harry chuckled, "Not fancy, just fun."

Albus tucked the two bottles under his arm as he moved over to grab the wine glasses from the cupboard and Harry asked, "Hey where's Scorp?" not having heard Ginny ask previously.

"He's at home studying," Albus replied stiffly.

"Studying? For his teaching thing?" Harry wondered. Albus just nodded. "Is he excited for it? September first is less than two weeks away."

Albus shrugged, "I don't really know," he admitted, "he just seems stressed out most of the time."

"I'm sure," Harry hummed.

Albus slipped away, taking the drinks and glasses to the table and letting people help themselves to what they wanted.

He sat down just as Lily reached for the wine bottle and Ginny smacked her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?"

Lily groaned, "Mum! Please? I'm almost sixteen!"

"In two months, when you turn sixteen you can have it. In the meantime, this is for you," Ginny slid the bottle of sparkling grape juice over to her.

Lily pouted dramatically, "But you're my mum, in our own home, that can't be illegal."

Ginny gave her a pointed look, "I don't care about illegal, I care that you make smart choices for your still-growing brain."

Lily huffed and poured herself a glass of sparkling grape juice. James and Albus snickered at her and she sent them glares across the table.

"Speaking of birthday's," Ginny turned to Albus, "Are you doing anything special for your nineteenth?"

Albus snorted, "No. Probably will just go to the pub with Scorp, Jonah, Rose, and Shay. Maybe do a lunch with you guys if you want," he shrugged.

"Yeah, we could definitely arrange something," Ginny nodded.

"Does Scorpius have a special somthin'-somethin' planned?" James asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

Albus' face heated up, "Ew, no, Merlin, James." He rolled his eyes at the thought. Scorpius was definitely not planning something with they way they've been towards one another recently.

Harry approached the table with the food, stopping James from making any more raunchy comments. He set the meal down in the center and Lily immediately began helping herself.

"May I ask who this Scorpius is?" Grace asked curiously.

Albus forgot that she hadn't seen the papers last year when their relationship blew up and Scorpius had supposedly proposed at Pride. "He's my boyfriend."

Grace's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, are you...?"

"Gay?" Albus filled in impatiently, "Yes I am. Is that a problem?"

"Al..." James muttered in response to his snappy tone.

"Oh no!" Grace lit up, bouncing slightly in her chair, "I love gay people! It's just the only other gay person I've met was a boy I went to primary school with turned out to be gay, like, last year," she laughed.

Albus glanced at his mum warily, letting out a stiff chuckle in response and then turning back to his food.

Dinner carried on, the Potter's chatting about their lives. How Lily was eager to get back to Hogwarts and see her friends. The most recent case Harry was dealing with, and the promotion that Ginny was working towards.

Grace took any opportunity to bring up how different England was to Australia, and also couldn't seem to stop touching James and Albus was uncomfortable.

Once he finished his plate he dismissed himself to the bathroom. 

After a while, when Albus didn't come back, Ginny dismissed herself as well to go check on him, knowing he wouldn't have been in the bathroom that long.

She found him upstairs in his old bedroom that hadn't changed since he moved out two months ago.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his back hunched and a picture frame in his hand. Ginny wasn't sure which picture it was.

She knocked on the wall lightly to grab his attention and his head shot up, revealing his tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Ginny's heart broke and she quickly moved to the spot next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he gladly leaned into her.

"What's wrong, baby?" She whispered, rubbing her hand up and down his arm comfortingly. "I could tell you've been tense this whole night."

"I think Scorpius and I might break up," he admitted solemnly, his voice wavering and breaking from the tears. He held the picture out further from his lap and Ginny could now clearly see it.

The photo was taken on his and Scorpius' last day of their first year. They both had the widest smiles you've ever seen, their arms were each linked around the other's shoulder and their cheeks were squished together as if they were bound together.

This photo had never failed to make him smile. Until right now, when it just reminded him of what they used to have.

Ginny felt a pain tug at her heart and she pulled Albus closer, "Oh honey... What makes you say that?"

Albus choked on his tears again as he answered, "All we do is fight. I can't ever do anything right for him."

"Relationships are tough, especially when you're first living together," Ginny said softly. "Do you think it's just a rough patch and you'll get through it, or do you think it's worse than that?"

"I don't know," Albus shook his head, "I want to work past it, I really do, but he's constantly nagging me and it's driving me crazy."

"Nagging you about...?"

Albus let out a frustrated huff, his forehead crinkling as he furrowed his eyebrows, "About how I dress, about doing the laundry, not doing the laundry, about feeding the cats... I don't know, just dumb shit."

Ginny sighed and pulled away slightly, keeping her hand on his back, "Love, those sound like very domestic things. Things that all come with the cost of sharing a place with someone. I'm not trying to side with him, but I know you and I know that you're probably not doing your share of chores... That's probably why he's being snippy."

"I do chores!" He insisted, "I... I do the dishes and I keep the flat tidy..."

"Do you do the dishes, or do you just wave your wand and call it good?" She gave him a pointed, motherly look and he turned away shamefully.

"Living together is about collaboration, Albus. You two need to collaborate and figure out how to accomplish your day to day tasks without getting under each other's skin. And you need to put in just as much effort as he is. You live in that space too, don't you want it to be clean and nice?"

Albus' shoulders slouched and he hung his head, "Yeah, I do... but it's not just that. I mean it's a lot that, but I also feel like the same love isn't there between us," he admitted in barely a whisper.

Ginny frowned at that. She loved both boys dearly, Scorpius like her own son, and she hated seeing them struggle like this. She always thought they'd end up married... "How so?"

"Like, we don't even hold hands when walking places. We never just lay around and cuddle. We don't make dinner for each other because we want to, we do it cause we have to. Same with going out to eat. We definitely don't go on dates like I thought we would. And I... I feel like he thinks I'm pathetic or something... I dunno."

"I'm sure he doesn't think that," Ginny replied confidently, she rested her hand on his knee and squeezed lightly. "The dinner thing just comes with living together, but the other stuff, you gotta rekindle it. You've got to make it happen. If you want to go on a date, plan one. Tell him when you're going and where you're going. If you want to lay with him and just cuddle, tell him. I know you two usually can speak for one another but I know you can't read each other's minds."

Albus let out a small, watery chuckle at that, "Yeah, you're right."

"You know your dad and I have started this new thing, 'cause we were feeling kinda the same - just bored, not doing anything exciting, especially now that you guys are out. Every couple weekends when we're both free, we choose the worst rated movie in the theatre at the time, drink a bunch of wine, and go laugh our arses off in an empty theatre," Ginny told him, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips.

Albus snorted, a smile finally appearing on his face since she found him, "No way."

Ginny nodded, "Yes way. We've done it three times now. It's the highlight of my week."

"That's amazing," Albus laughed, then faltered slightly and his smile fell again. "I'm just afraid Scorpius will shoot down my ideas."

"I think you'd be surprised. If he's feeling stressed about his studies, I think he'll be glad for a break and a date. Especially if _you_ plan it all," she said assuredly.

"Yeah, okay," Albus nodded, his brain suddenly filling with possible ideas. He moved to stand up, ready to go back and join the others but Ginny spoke, stopping him.

"Wait," her voice was hushed as if someone might be listening to them, "What do you think about Grace?"

Albus thought for a moment before saying, in a mocking voice, "I'm not homophobic, I met a gay person once."

Ginny burst out laughing and hand to bury her face in her hands. "Okay good, we're on the same page. I'm pretty sure your dad is too."

"She's... nice," Albus tried. He and Ginny shared a look before laughing again.

"They won't last long," Ginny chuckled as she stood up.

"Oh definitely not," Albus snickered as he followed her out of the room, setting the picture back on his night stand.


	3. if i believe you

Albus stumbled out of the floo and into their lounge to see Scorpius laid on the couch, nearly falling asleep, a blanket covering most of his body, and the light from the TV illuminating him. It was close to midnight, he and his family had stayed up late talking and drinking wine. Albus was surprised Scorpius was still up. A part of him hoped that he had stayed up to be there when he got home.

Scorpius barely moved his head in response to Albus' arrival. He dusted himself off and slowly stepped towards the couch.

He made eye contact with the sleepy boy and his heart soared and fluttered, begging him to do something, say something to him just so they could be back to normal. But his brain was filling him with anxiety that Scorpius no longer loved him that way. That he just thought Albus was a loser who couldn't even find a real job. His mum's words from earlier didn't seem to be soothing him now like they did when she first spoke them.

Albus couldn't bear it anymore he sank down, kneeling onto the couch slightly. Something passed between them, and even though neither of them said anything, it felt like they suddenly knew what the other was feeling and that they both needed each other very badly.

Scorpius lifted up his arm to move the blanket out of the way and Albus gladly slipped in, letting him rest on top of Scorpius' chest.

His whole body flooded with relief and warmth as Scorpius laid his arm back down over Albus' back and he felt the blanket cover him up. He inhaled deeply, suddenly remembering Scorpius' comforting scent, and buried his face into his neck.

Being with Scorpius, especially like this, always felt so right. Like they were made to fit together. Every inch of him was filled with love and contented-ness as if they were the only two that mattered in the entire world. He knew in this moment that it would be worth all the fights in the world to be able to have Scorpius by his side for the rest of his life. He felt too at peace in his arms to give everything up.

••••

The next morning when Albus awoke, was one of the first mornings in a long time that Scorpius was still there with him. They were still tangled up on the couch, having fallen asleep like that. 

Albus definitely had a kink in his neck and his right leg had gone stiff - he couldn't image how Scorpius felt - but none of that even mattered or compared to the love and rare happiness he felt being this close and entwined with Scorpius again. They hadn't even said anything but Albus felt like they were already back on the road to being normal again.

He lifted his head slightly, so see if Scorpius was awake.

"Good morning babe," Scorpius' raspy morning voice broke the silence.

"Hi," Albus couldn't help but smile, he hadn't heard that in a long time.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, reaching up to push Albus' hair out of his face gently.

"Surprisingly well, considering..." Albus replied, "You?"

"Same," Scorpius hummed. He continued to run his hands through Albus' bed head until an idea popped into his head, "Can I try and put your hair into a bun?"

Albus giggled, "If you'd like. I don't know if the sides are long enough though."

Scorpius let out a small, gleeful laugh and began pushing his thick hair to the top of his head. He held it together with one hand, most of the sides had slid out like Albus had said, but there was still enough on top. Scorpius glanced around and realized he didn't have a hair tie and huffed in defeat, letting it fall back down.

"When we visit Shay and Rose's next I'll steal a tie from them to do it," he assured and Albus rolled his eyes fondly, dropping his head back onto Scorpius' chest. "That's one thing I never got good at," Scorpius sighed, thinking out loud, "Doing hair, I mean. I may be great at makeup, but hair I can't do."

"That's okay," Albus assured softly, "I don't think you need to know how. Unless I decide to let my hair grow out."

"Please don't," Scorpius snorted, "It's too thick and messy for it to be tameable if it's any longer."

Albus laughed softly, knowing he was probably right, "But James grew his hair out - it nearly touches his shoulders!"

Scorpius couldn't help but smile back, "His isn't nearly as thick as yours though." He pushed his hands through Albus' hair again, holding his fringe back in order to lean forward and peck his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips which he lingered on. They kissed slowly for several long moments, not moving much but their mouths.

"Hi," Albus breathed out as he pulled away slightly and his eyes fluttered back open.

"Hi," Scorpius pressed their foreheads together, letting a smile split his face. He then pulled back as he remembered something, "Hey, your birthday is in four days... I haven't gotten you anything yet. What would you even want?" He asked in a whisper.

Albus hummed as he thought about it for a long moment, "I honestly don't need anything. You don't have to get me a present." Both of them were talking quietly as if they didn't want or need anyone else listening in on their conversation. It felt so intimate and Albus' heart was warm.

Scorpius frowned, "No I want to. Give me something to work with."

"I guess I could use a new phone case, mine is starting to crack at the bottom... There's this camera lens that I'd like, but that's a bit expensive... I could always use more shirts or socks... Oh! I've been seeing this ad on Instagram for coloring books that have swear words in them - I mean I know I'm not artistic like that, but I think that would be so fun as a de-stressor," Albus answered happily.

"There you go, that's the kind of answer I was looking for," he teased, bumping their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

Albus just smiled in response, kissing him for real. Scorpius moved his hands down Albus' sides, sliding them up his shirt to feel his warm skin and lightly guiding his finger tips over the bare skin, causing Al to shiver. He then trailed them down to his hips where he slipped his thumbs underneath the waist band of his pants.

Scorpius suddenly pulled away, gasping slightly, "Did you sleep here in jeans?"

A snort came out of Albus and he buried his face into Scorpius' chest, his words muffled by his shirt, "Yes, on accident, obviously."

The two laid there, sleepily making out and whispering nothings to one another for a whole hour until Scorpius finally got up, gently pushing Albus off him.

"I'm gonna go shower, would you like to join me?" He asked, holding out his hand to Albus to help him off the couch.

Albus took his hand and got to his feet, but hesitated on his answer. "I can't tell if you're actually being romantic or if you're making a jab at the fact that didn't shower yesterday - because I did actually shower yesterday before I went over to my parents' house..."

Scorpius frowned, "No, I was trying to be romantic. I'm sorry for nagging you about that, it was uncalled for."

"It's okay, I know you're just looking out for me," Albus sighed, slipping his arm around Scorpius' torso as they slowly made their way towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to be so rude about it..."

"True..." Albus had a small smile on his face when Scorpius glanced over at him, however. Scorpius then smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

They stepped into the bathroom and Albus shut the door as Scorpius turned on the shower. Scorpius then turned back around and pressed Albus against the door, kissing him strongly. Albus grabbed the hem of Scorpius' shirt and promptly pulled it up, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. He let his hands roam over Scorpius' bare chest. Scorpius then followed suit, pulling off Albus' shirt and then moved down, fumbling with his jeans, pushing them off. Albus struggled and squirmed getting out of his skinny jeans and Scorpius laughed as he tried to help him. They stumbled around the bathroom trying to get them down, laughing and kissing in between attempts. Scorpius then easily slid his own sweatpants off.

The mirror was starting to fog up as the shower water grew warmer and Albus was the first to step in, Scorpius quick to follow.

Albus gasped as Scorpius gripped his hips from behind and pulled him flush to his chest. The water was running down his face but he didn't really care as Scorpius kissed down his neck and across his shoulder. Albus reached back and threaded his hands through Scorpius' now wet hair, rocking his hips back into Scorpius'. He groaned in response and bit down onto Albus' tight skin, who then let out another gasp.

••••

"Hello friends," Albus spoke into the camera that he was holding out in front of him, a big smile on his face, "Long time no vlog, but today we're stopping at the market to grab some drinks, then headed over to the girls' place."

"And Jonah will be there too, I think," Scorpius added, stepping into the frame momentarily as they walked down the street, hands entwined.

"Yes, the whole squad will be there," Albus nodded, sending a smile to Scorpius who returned it happily. "We haven't made a vlog in a while but you guys haven't really missed anything, have they?" Albus looked over at Scorpius, his boyfriend still in the shot.

Scorpius tapped his chin as he thought, "No not really. I guess just us getting Brews and Jesper, but we posted about that all over Twitter and Insta," he shrugged. "'Cause you did a moving in vlog, right?"

"Yeah, but that was two months ago," Albus laughed. "I've just been making a shit ton of gaming videos..."

Scorpius refrained from rolling his eyes, especially since he was on camera, but also because he was working on not pestering Albus about his new hobby. "And I've just been too swamped with school work," he added vaguely. He hadn't disclosed to his follower base that he was trying to become a teacher, and would start in a few weeks. They just assumed he was taking summer classes.

"Which you've done enough of and now you get a break, right?" Albus poked, giving him a look that made Scorpius want to scowl.

Instead Scorpius just gave him a look that told Albus that they weren't talking about that there and then. "Sure," is all he said for the camera.

Albus felt the sudden tension and turned the camera off, "What?" Albus asked dumbly. "Am I wrong? You've done so much work I'm sure you could afford to take a break and - oh I don't know - go to a family dinner?"

Scorpius did scowl now that the camera was off, "You really can't hold that against me. It was way last minute and I hadn't done much studying in the morning."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Albus snapped, "You left me in bed at around eight o'clock and got back around noon - and I know you weren't out for groceries for more than an hour."

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows but didn't retaliate because Albus was right. He had lied about needing to study, but he knew they'd probably end up bickering in front of Al's family and he didn't want that. It was better to tell a white lie...

Albus groaned at Scorpius' lack of response, "Let's just not fight, okay? For once? Let's just forget about everything and have a good time with our friends, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright," Scorpius nodded and turned away, focusing his eyes down at the pavement in front of them. He felt Albus' hand squeeze his for a quick moment and he glanced over at him. Albus was giving him an assuring smile and he couldn't help but return it.

••••

Albus glanced from his cousin over to his boyfriend before leaning into him, his nose tickled by Scorpius' blonde hair as he whispered in his ear, "Are Rose and Shay acting... weird to you?"

Scorpius nodded as Albus pulled back, his eyes wie to emphasize the fact that he agreed. "You don't think they're..." Scorpius trailed off quietly.

"Together?" Albus mouthed, finishing Scorpius' thought. Scorpius just shrugged unknowingly and glanced over at the two girls. Sheila was sitting on Rose's lap now, her arms draped loosely around her neck, while Rose's were wrapped around her waist as if holding Shay on her lap. Even Albus and Scorpius weren't currently sitting that close. Granted the girls had always been close, but this seemed different.

As they filmed their first video together, the Bean Boozled challenge - using Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans in an unmarked package of course - Albus and Scorpius surveyed the girls warily. Rose and Sheila were feeding each other the beans and being extra giggly throughout the whole thing. Then, during their second video, the yoga pose challenge, they were being extra touchy-feely and Albus and Scorpius kept shooting each other looks as if to say, ' _Did you see that too?_ '

After they were done filming Jonah dragged Albus into the kitchen and Scorpius almost didn't hear him ask Albus in a whisper, "How are you and Scorp doing?" Scorpius' heart ached at that slightly, realizing that Albus had confided in Jonah about their fighting. He tried not to think about that right now and took this chance to talk to Rose and Sheila and get them on a birthday surprise he wanted to plan for Albus.

"Hey, so you know how Albus' birthday is on the twenty-third? Well I need your help..."

Sheila bounced excitedly, "Ohh I love surprises! What can we do?"

"I just need you to distract him on that day - preferably in the morning, like, take him bowling or something, I don't know. Just keep him away from our flat for a little bit, okay?" Scorpius explained, "I'm going to tell him I have a meeting with McGonagall about my position so that's why I can't come - Rose, maybe you could be in on that and say you had one too, or something?"

"Yeah! I can do that," Rose nodded happily, "What are you planning? Can you tell us?"

Scorpius proceeded to tell the girls his idea while Albus and Jonah talked in the kitchen.

"I think we're okay..." Albus trailed off, "I mean it's tense still, obviously but I talked to my mom and it made me think about it all. I think we both want to fix things but we're too scared to confront it directly, you know? Like we don't want to admit that there's even a problem so we ignore it and just fuck like nothing's wrong," he took a swig of the beer that Jonah just opened for him.

Jonah nodded understandingly, "Like I said the other day, communication," Jonah tipped his own beer towards Albus as if pointing at him before taking a drink himself.

Albus let out a deep breath, knowing Jonah was right. "But I'm afraid it'll just end up in a screaming match, you know? Like right now, we're good - why make it worse by bringing everything up?"

"It's only gonna get worse then, not ever better," Jonah rolled his eyes, "It's like the saying, ' _it gets worse before it gets better._ ' So what if you scream at each other? Maybe that's what you need for it to start getting better? Get it out, let him know what's upsetting you and he'll do the same and then you can both work forward from there."

Albus took another drink and then eyed his best friend carefully, "Since when do you give good relationship advice?"

Jonah snorted and shoved Albus, making the latter laugh, "Since Caroline and I started taking things seriously - Mate, we love living together, we're thriving. I wish you were too."

"I know..." Albus' shoulder sagged and he leaned against the counter, "Me too... We were supposed to, you know? We were supposed to be happier than eve, but then adulting shit came around and things got tense."

Jonah reached out and placed a firm, comforting hand on Albus' shoulder, "I know. I know how it is, but you gotta just accept the adulting things as your norm now and work out a way to do it that you both are happy with."

It was Albus' turn to roll his eyes now, "You sound like my mum."

"Good," Jonah laughed, "Your mum is smart." They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, just drinking their beers until Jonah spoke up again, changing the topic, "Do you think Scorpius has anything planned for your birthday?"

Albus scrunched up his nose, "Nah, why would he? I mean with how we've been."

Jonah shrugged unknowingly, "I dunno, he always seems to be full of cute surprises and such, I just figured."

"I guess you're right, but I doubt it. He only just asked me what I wanted this morning..."

"Oof," Jonah winced, "Maybe not, then..." Albus just shook his head and proceeded to down the rest of his beer. He tossed it into the trash and wandered back to the living room, Jonah following him.

The girls and Scorpius fell quiet as soon as they stepped back in. Albus sat on the couch next to Scorpius, letting himself sit closer than before, their thighs and sides now pressed close.

"Hi," Albus greeted awkwardly, breaking the new sudden silence, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," they all three chimed at the same time, too quick and too forced for Albus and Jonah to believe them.

"Okay..." Jonah spoke, "Obviously not, but I won't push it... Shall we play some MarioKart?" Rose and Sheila agreed happily as Albus and Scorpius sat back, talking to each other softly.

"What'd Jonah want to talk about?" Scorpius asked.

"Just was checking up, nothing really," Albus shrugged, bravely reaching out for Scorpius' hand which he pulled into his lap, fiddling with Scorpius' fingers. It was a habit of his that he'd picked up back in school. Scorpius never minded but it always told him that something was on Albus' mind.

"Checking up on us?"

Albus nodded hesitantly.

"And what did you tell him?" Scorpius pried.

The fiddling got a little fast and Albus struggled to look up at Scorpius, "I told him that I just want things to be okay between us. That everything is so tense."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, "I want things to be okay too," he replied softly.

Albus cracked a small smile and squeezed his hand, "Then I'm not going to worry."

"No," Scorpius shook his head, smiling back. "Oh, but guess what?"

"What?" Albus cocked his head curiously as Scorpius' voice dropped even lower, if that was possible.

"I asked Rose and Shay what was up with them, and they denied being in a relationship..."

"Whaaaat?" Albus asked, shocked, "Are they trying to hide it, or something?"

Scorpius shrugged cluelessly, "I don't know. I told them I'm the last person they'd need to hide that from, but they insisted that they weren't..."

"Hmmm," Albus cast a quizzical look at his cousin and friend before turning back to Scorpius, "I don't know if I believe it..."

"Albus! Scorpius! Are you two playing?" Jonah called, breaking them from their own little bubble.

"Of course!" Albus laughed, catching the controller that Jonah tossed at him.


	4. this must be my dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Albus’ birthday and Scorpius has something cute planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! a mild smut warning !

"Al... Albus..." Scorpius' soft, tired voice brought Albus from his sleep. He rolled over and sleepily opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling at him. "Happy Birthday, babe! You're nineteen!" He whisper-cheered.

Albus yawned and let out a soft giggle, "Did you wake me up at midnight to tell me?"

"Yes, of course," Scorpius beamed, throwing his arm over his chest and kissing his cheeks repeatedly. Albus wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, pulling Scorpius into him. Scorpius giggled into his neck and continued kissing whatever skin he could find. Albus sleepily let Scorpius kiss on him until he came back up and kissed Albus on the lips.

He took his hands from around Scorpius' neck and threaded them into his hair. They kissed lazily and Scorpius gently rolled his hips into Albus', earning small moans from the birthday boy.

The two ended up falling back asleep soon, completely entwined, Albus' face buried in Scorpius' neck and and their sheets all twisted up.

That morning at around nine o'clock, Scorpius' alarm went off. Albus groaned and tried to bury himself into the pillows. Scorpius chuckled and wrapped his arms around Albus' waist, pulling him closer.

Albus pouted sleepily up at his boyfriend, "It's my birthday... do you really have to get up?"

Scorpius leaned over and pecked his pouty lips, "I think I can stay in bed a bit longer... but I have a meeting with McGonagall soon..."

Albus groaned again and threw his arm over his face, "Stupid," he muttered. "I want my boyfriend all to myself."

"I know," Scorpius laughed, leaning back in and kissing him. Albus removed his arm and happily kissed him back. He felt Scorpius sigh against him as if he was deciding something, and then crawled on top of Albus, straddling his hips. He then trailed his kisses down Albus' jaw, to his neck, then to his chest, taking a bit of extra time to lick and lightly scrape his teeth over his nipple. Albus gasped and tightened his grip in Scorpius' hair and he continued down, kissing his hips and soft stomach. Scorpius playfully pulled the band of his underwear between his teeth and let it snap back, looking up at Albus through his lashes.

"Do you want me to-"

"Yes," Albus cut him off desperately, already knowing what he was going to say, "Yes, please."

"Okay," Scorpius breathed out before leaning back up and kissing Albus on the mouth, "Anything for the birthday boy," he whispered against his lips as he pulled away again, moving back down. Albus lifted his hips so Scorpius could take off his underwear. Scorpius worked Albus with his hand, getting him hard while he worked on leaving kisses and hickies on his thighs and stomach. 

Albus was a squirming, whining mess by the time Scorpius put his mouth on his dick. He teased Albus with his tongue, licking from the base up. Albus groaned and his hands shot to Scorpius' hair, helping guide his head up and down.

He eventually climaxed and Scorpius pulled back before he came and helped him ride it out with his hand. He moved back up and kissed Albus who hungrily kissed him back, moaning at the fact that he could taste himself on Scorpius' lips.

"Was that good, baby?" Scorpius whispered, tracing his fingers over Albus' chest that was now slightly damp with sweat and was rising and falling as he caught his breath.

"So good. You're so good to me," Albus mumbled, burying his face into Scorpius' neck. He then pushed Scorpius over gently, switching their positions so he was the one resting on top of Scorpius.

Scorpius chuckled, "Are you laying on me so maybe I don't get up?"

"Mhmph," Albus nodded, his response muffled. Scorpius just giggled again and happily wrapped his arms around Albus, holding him close, kissing his temple.

They both laid there for several moments until their breathing was back to normal. Scorpius sighed, "I should probably go..." He really didn't want to. Not right now. Not ever. He wanted to lay like this with Albus forever. Not fighting, not nagging or arguing. Just warm and close, full of love and blissed out.

A noise close to whine came from Albus as he lifted his head from the crook of Scorpius' neck, "Please don't go... Tell her you need to reschedule... Lay with me for a little while..."

Scorpius frowned and pushed Albus' long, messy hair out of his face, "What time is it?" Albus tilted his head, leaning over to look at the time on the bedside clock, then laid back down, putting his head on Scorpius' chest.

"It's nine forty."

Scorpius hummed, "I can stay a few more minutes."

Albus tightened his hold on him and hummed happily making Scorpius giggle. This was good...

Scorpius eventually left after apologizing to Albus, promising that he'd be back soon enough.

Albus was laid in bed, still sweaty and naked when he heard the front door shut. He groaned and turned over, about to attempt to go back to sleep when his phone started ringing on the night stand.

The screen was lit up with Sheila's name and her picture.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Get up, get up! We're going paint balling!" She cheered from the other side of the call.

"We are?"

"Yes! It's just been decided! Get up now! I know you're still in bed - meet us at Jonah's in thirty!"

The call ended and Albus dropped his phone onto the bed before forcing himself up. He took a quick shower and threw some clothes on.

••••

"Scorpius isn't coming?" Sheila asked innocently. Jonah gave Albus a curious look as if to ask if the couple was still doing okay.

Albus just gave him a short smile in response, letting him know that yes, they were fine. "He had a meeting with McGonagall apparently," he shrugged sadly.

"Oh yeah," Rose piped up, "I had a meeting with her too the other day."

"What was it about?" Albus wondered.

"Oh, I uh.. Well I actually mean I haven't had mine yet. It's in a few days," Rose stammered and Albus didn't see Sheila elbow her in the side.

Albus huffed and went back to putting on his protective gear. 

The four of them had a blast with paintball, but it was only when there was a lull or a pause where Albus wasn't running away from or shooting at his friends that he felt sad that Scorpius wasn't there to have fun with him. He really couldn't get out of studying and work stuff for one day... His birthday of all days, too.

The feeling of a paint ball slamming into his arm jerked him from his thoughts. "Hey!" He shouted, standing up from his spot behind a tree. He heard Rose's laugh and saw a bush rustle as she ducked away. 

He dashed after her, unloading his gun into the bush. She just kept laughing, telling Albus that he kept missing. He went around the bush and she screamed playfully, "Albus no! Don't!"

"Eye for an eye," he replied cheekily, giving her a moment to run. She yelled for Sheila to back her up as Albus shot to paintballs into her back. 

Sheila suddenly jumped from around a different tree and fired at him, missing his legs just barely. She squealed and ducked back behind the tree as Albus tried to aim at her.

Jonah came running around, shooting at Sheila, then at Albus who yelled in protest and failed to duck out of the way.

"Traitor!" Albus shouted, chasing after Jonah and tackling him to the ground, both a laughing heap.

Once they were finished with paint ball, Albus announced that he was hungry.

"Urm," Sheila glanced at Rose awkwardly, "We've got stuff to do, I don't think we can grab food with you."

"Oh, okay..." Albus found that odd, they all usually loved going to eat together, "Jonah?"

"Jonah can't either, he's uh... coming with us," Rose answered stiffly.

Jonah opened his mouth to protest, but Sheila gave him a look that made him close his mouth.

"Yeah, mate. Maybe Scorpius is home by now, you guys could have a nice birthday lunch or something?" Jonah offered, sort of catching onto Sheila and Rose's plan.

Albus let a small huff escape his mouth as he thought about it, "Yeah, okay. I'll see if he's done with his meeting..." He paused before saying, "I just don't understand why he couldn't have scheduled it on another day, like, he knew it was my birthday..."

Sheila reached out to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm, "It's gonna be okay, trust me." Suddenly her phone pinged and she pulled it from her pocket, she glanced at the text on the screen before quickly stuffing it back in her pocket. "Yeah, just go see if he's home now, I'm sure the meeting didn't take long."

They said their goodbyes and Happy Birthday's, gave their hugs and all apparated their separate ways.

Albus pushed the door of their flat open and kicked off his shoes. He wandered into the kitchen and set his phone and keys down on the counter. He was about to turn away when a small, neatly wrapped package caught his eye. He picked it up and in sharpie it just read, _'Albus :)'._

He smiled to himself and opened the gift to find a brand new phone case. It was see-through except silver shimmery stars all over it. Inside was also a stinky note and it read, _'there is something waiting for you where you and I might get dressed.'_

Albus looked up and glanced around the kitchen as if he'd find something else. "Scorpius?" He called, "Are you home?"

No answer came.

He turned back to the phone case and took his old one off, replacing it with the new one and admiring it for a moment before wandering out of the kitchen. He figured Scorpius meant their bedroom so he headed there.

As he expected, there was another, slightly bigger, gift sitting on their dresser. He took the present and sat on their bed while he ripped away the paper.

He laughed out loud as he saw that this gift was socks, but they all had things on them. For example one pair just had hamburgers, another had cats, and another had ghosts. There were ten pairs in total. He then found another note. This one read, _'The next surprise is waiting for you in my favorite study spot and your favorite coffee spot.’_

Albus set the note down and took off the current pair of socks he was wearing and chose a new pair that had sushi all over to put on. He grabbed his phone and the notes and went back to get his keys and shoes. He knew the next spot was the small muggle cafe down the street that they frequented. The baristas even knew their orders without having to ask.

Albus didn't even realize he was practically running until he almost bumped into a woman on the street. He apologized profusely before hurrying the rest of the way to the cafe.

It was lunch time so it was quite busy, he glanced around at the small tables, hoping to see Scorpius waiting for him.

"Albus!" The barista named Maggie called. He quickly walked towards the counter, opening his mouth to ask if Scorpius was there but she kept talking, "Your usual? Iced Americano?"

"I actually..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she was handing him yet another gift and a large Iced Americano.

"Don't worry, it was already paid for," she winked, "Happy Birthday by the way."

He thanked her, taking this new gift to the nearest table. This gift had two parts, one medium sized package and a smaller one on top tied with a cute bow. Albus wondered when he had time to do this all, with his meeting and everything. He untied the bow and opened the first, smaller part of the gift. It was a twenty-four pack of colored pencils and excitement bubbled up in him as he realized what the next part probably was... He quickly tore away the next paper to reveal the swear word coloring book he'd mentioned. He couldn't help but laugh out loud in excitement, quickly covering his mouth with his hand as he used his other one to flip through the pages. As he flipped he noticed the next note written on the inside cover. It was just an address written in Scorpius' handwriting with a heart next to it...

Albus pulled out his phone and typed in the address. It was the park that was just two blocks away. Albus picked up his things, throwing away the wrapping paper. He thanked the barista again and followed Google Maps towards the park.

It was only a five minute walk and when he turned the corner, he could already see Scorpius. He felt the happiness and excitement bubble up in his chest and he began jogging.

Scorpius had laid out a picnic, there was a thick blanket covering the grass and he'd brought what looked like sandwiches and fruit along with a bottle of wine.

"Scorpius!" Albus called, jogging up to him.

"Albus!" The blond boy beamed, standing up from the blanket, "You found me," he chuckled just as Albus reached him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"I did find you, and I found your other little gifts - thank you, thank you," he gushed, pulling away, holding out his phone with it's new case, "I love it - and these socks," he held out his foot, "They're hilarious."

"I'm glad you like them," Scorpius laughed, leaning in and kissing him. He pulled away, "I hope you're hungry... I made sandwiches."

Albus groaned excitedly, "I'm starving." He then sank to the ground, Scorpius was quick to follow. "I can't believe you set this all up - it's so sweet of you... Thank you."

Scorpius waved his hand, "It's no big deal. I just made up the fact that I had a 'meeting-'"

Albus scoffed, not letting him finish. He leaned over and shoved him slightly, "I was so mad at you, you know?"

Scorpius just laughed guiltily, "Yeah, I know... But I think it was worth it... I also employed Sheila and Rose to keep you distracted for a little while."

"Ah, so _that's_ why they were being weird!"

"They didn't spoil it, did they?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

Albus shook his head, "Oh no, not at all, they were just being awkward at the end when I asked to go get food with them."

The couple ate their sandwiches and drank the wine straight from the bottle because Scorpius somehow forgot glasses. They were both happy and laughing and Albus knew he didn't want this day to end.

As they finished the last of the fruit, Scorpius sighed and pulled out his wand briefly, he waved it and suddenly another gift appeared next to them. He went to give it to Albus but the birthday boy shook his head.

"No, Scorpius... I can't take any more gifts. You've already given me so much. This whole thing," he gestured to the picnic, "is more than enough..."

Scorpius pushed it into his lap, "Oh shush, just take it and read the card at least," he insisted.

Albus hesitantly took it, glancing up at him for reassurance and Scorpius just nodded eagerly. He took the envelope that was tapped to the outside and carefully opened it. He had to bring the card closer to his face and squint a little bit, the writing was blurry for some reason.

In Scorpius' handwriting it read;

_'Dear Albus Severus Potter,  
I want to wish you the happiest of birthdays. I hope today is special for you and I hope that this next year of being nineteen treats you better than any other. You deserve it.  
This little scavenger hunt and picnic was a thank you and a promise. A thank you for being my greatest friend and always being with me and loving me unconditionally. It's a promise to make things better between us. A promise to put you first and always listen to you. I haven't been fair to you the past couple of weeks and it's been taking a toll on the both of us. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for nagging and being pushy. I promise to work on my stress and be more open with you.  
I believe in us more than anything, and I know we are strong and can get through anything. I know that I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life, but I know that we have to fix some things first. So here is where we start fixing them.  
Also, you deserve to do what makes you happy. I hope you like your gift :)  
Love, Scorpius' _

As he finished reading the letter, he quickly moved his hand up to brush his tears away. He didn't even say anything at first, he just leaned forward and crushed Scorpius in a hug.

"I'm sorry too. I love you so much. You've made this the best birthday ever," he said, even though it was muffled by Scorpius' shirt.

Scorpius happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "I love you too." He then pushed Albus away, "Now open the gift."

Albus hesitated slightly before ripping away the colorful paper. His jaw dropped as he saw what was in the box and he had to stop opening it to help contain his shock.

"Merlin, Scorp! Are you serious? Is it actually a new camera? No way! How did you afford this?" He quickly finished unwrapping it and Scorpius just laughed, smiling at Albus' excitement.

"Don't worry about that. I just want you to be able to do what makes you happy, and I know that's making videos," Scorpius shrugged, "And I know you told me that you just wanted a newer lens for your camera now, but I've seen that you've been looking at this model since it came out."

Albus' mouth still hung open and he shook his head in disbelief, "Scorpius, these are nearly two grand - how did you...? You're dad is helping you pay rent until you get your first paycheck... You have to take it back..." he blabbered, "I don't deserve this..."

Scorpius' money from his YouTube videos had shrunk considerably since they left school and he had stopped making videos, so Draco had agreed to help the boys pay for their flat. Albus' YouTube money, however, was growing, but he hadn't really told Scorpius yet because he hadn't taken Albus' new gaming channel seriously.

Scorpius reached out and placed a comforting hand on his knee, "Albus. I'm serious. Don't worry about it. It's all covered and payed for, I'm not taking it back because if I can't keep making videos, I want you to at least."

Albus frowned, "You're going to be done?"

"I just can't with my teaching job... I think it'd be weird, you know? And besides, I won't have the time to make my own content," he shrugged. Albus could tell he was more upset about it than he was letting on but he didn't push it.

He just nodded understandingly and set the camera aside for a moment. Albus leaned forward, holding Scorpius' cheeks in his hand and kissed him strongly.

"Thank you again for a wonderful birthday," he whispered against Scorpius' lips and he just gave a beaming smile back.


	5. frail state of mind

Brunch with Albus' family had gone quite nicely and he was pleased.

He and Scorpius went the entire time without a single snarky comment or a pestering look shared between them and - however sad it was - Albus felt that was a win.

The Potters were currently sat around the living room just chatting and hanging out.

Lily Luna was currently off to the side making Tik Tok videos and Albus was practically reeling with resentment, and cringing. Especially because Scorpius was encouraging her.

Lily waved for Scorpius to come over, "Come on! Come do one with me," she tried.

"No!" Albus insisted, "He will not. I will not let him be corrupted by your cringey choreographed dances."

Scorpius laughed, placing a reassuring hand on Albus' knee, "Babe, it's truly harmless. Just one, okay."

Albus groaned dramatically and tossed his head back, "Oh Merlin, here he goes. He's going to get sucked in and never come back. Mark my words."

Scorpius rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend before leaning over and pressing a quick pecking kiss to his temple before promptly standing up, to join Lily. Albus watched in horror as Lily taught him the dance.

In order to avoid watching them embarrass themselves, Albus turned to James who was intensely scrolling through something on his phone.

"Hey James," Albus broke him away from the screen, "Where's Grace? Could she not make it today?"

James scratched his neck awkwardly, "Oh, no... We actually uh... broke up."

"Oh shit, sorry. Everything okay?" Albus backpedaled.

"Yeah," James waved dismissively, "I'm not too mad about it, especially now that it gives me a chance to try out this app, Wizrd. It's a dating app for witches and wizards only and it's pretty fun, not gonna lie."

Albus chuckled, "Oh yeah?"

James nodded enthusiastically and lowered his voice slightly, "Honestly, you should get it, even if you do it as a joke 'cause it's really entertaining."

A hesitant frown formed on Al's face and he glanced over at Scorpius who was laughing with Lily as they did their dumb 'Renegade' dance. He then turned back to James, "I don't know... Scorp and I are just getting good again. I shouldn't..."

James shrugged, "Whatever mate, but I've been loving it."

Before Albus could reply, Ginny waved him into the kitchen.

"Help me put away the leftovers," she instructed and he followed her.

"So how are you and Scorpius doing?" Ginny asked as she dug out some plastic containers from the cupboard, "You seemed fine to me, but I know that could be fake for us."

Albus took a few containers from her hands and moved to the counter where the food was still sitting out. "We're doing better. Definitely. We talked a lot on my birthday and we agreed to both work on being better for each other."

Ginny gave him a warm smile, "That's great to hear."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah. It's nice."

"So what did you guys do for your birthday?" Ginny wondered.

"I went paint balling with Rose, Jonah and Shay, and then afterwards Scorpius had a scavenger hunt thing set up for me that led to a picnic he'd made and it was really sweet," Albus explained happily. 

Ginny practically cooed, "That sounds lovely." Albus agreed.

They finished putting the food away and made their way back to the living room where they found Lily telling Scorpius that she will beat anyone up at school if they give him a hard time.

••••

The cheers from the Appleby Arrows fans were practically deafening, and Albus, Rose, Sheila, Scorpius and Caroline we're currently apart of the roar. They were all waving their light blue and silver flags and shouting short encouragements to Jonah and his team who were zipping through the air.

The Wimbourne Wasps were up by nearly fifty points, if they caught the snitch, the Arrows would be out. The game had already been on for an hour now and things were getting tense. The Seekers had already dove off for the Snitch and then lost it about three times now.

The crowd erupted into cheers again as one of Jonah's fellow Chasers scored a goal.

"What's the score at now?" Albus asked, leaning over to Scorpius, "I can't really read that." He was practically shouting in order to be heard

Scorpius turned to him with a concerned look, "You can't read that?"

Albus squinted and leaned forward slightly, trying to get a better look at the score board, "I mean I think it says two hundred and thirty on the Home side... and..." he strained his eyes trying to read the other side. "Two hundred and seventy?" He glanced back over at Scorpius who still looked concerned. "What? Is that not what it says?"

Scorpius shook his head, "I mean you're close, but it's two hundred and fifty, with the Arrows at two hundred and ten."

Albus let out a frustrated huff and looked back at the score board, realizing how blurry everything looked on the opposite side of the stadium. 

The stands cheered again, taking his attention away from trying to read far away advertisements.

The end of the match came fast, Jonah and his other Chasers scored fifty more points by the time their Seeker caught the Snitch and the five friends were cheering wildly.

To celebrate his win, they found themselves at a muggle bar. 

They were all several drinks in when they realized that Rose and Sheila were no longer in their company.

"Did you see them leave?" Jonah wondered, not asking any of them in particular.

"They didn't say anything," Scorpius shrugged, "I'll go look for them. They probably just went off to the toilets." He clumsily left the table and made his way across the bar.

Jonah moved to make conversation with Albus but was cut off by a guy around their age, maybe older, approaching the table. He was built, with a tight, dark tee on, his dirty blonde fringe looked like it had been combed back too many times. He rested his arm on the table that was holding a pint of beer and used his free hand to point at Albus, "I know you from somewhere - why do I know you?" His words were slurred slightly and it as clear he'd had a bit much to drink.

Albus gave the man a curious look. He was used to being recognized in the wizarding world, being Harry Potter's son and all, but muggles recognizing him was rare.

Before Albus could muster out a, 'I don't know,' the guy gasped.

"You do the YouTube thing, don't you? You're really good!"

Albus' cheeks flushed slightly, he wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the fact that he didn't like being complimented by strangers, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

The man moved closer to Albus, casually slipping into the chair Scorpius had been occupying. "I really like your style - and your editing is impressive! It also doesn't hurt that you've got a nice face too," the man then winked.

Albus chuckled awkwardly and brought his drink to his lips to avoid responding.

"I'm Chase, by the way, apologies for being so forward, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to chat."

"Oh, you're fine," Albus gave him a pressed smile.

"Can I possibly buy you a drink?" Chase asked curiously, a charming smile tugging at his lips.

••••

Scorpius eventually found the toilets and was thankful he didn't have to enter the women's room, spotting Rose and Sheila just outside the door.

He pushed past a few people, opening his mouth to call to Rose, but before her name left his mouth, time seemed to slow as he watched her lean in and kiss Sheila on the lips.

What was even more surprising was that Sheila seemed to be reciprocating as if it was a normal thing, even going as far as pushing Rose up against the wall, kissing her stronger.

Scorpius stood there for a moment, his brain malfunctioning as he watched this unravel. He and Albus had wondered, they had speculated about this, but seeing it first hand and knowing that they were right. And realizing that they were keeping this from the friend group. He gaped at the two, his muddled, alcohol filled brain trying to piece together everything as Rose's hands threading through Sheila's silky hair...

He suddenly coughed loudly, spluttering almost out of shock, grabbing their attention.

The girls stumbled apart, Rose pushed past Sheila, holding her hands out, "It's not what you think Scorpius!"

Wide eyed, Scorpius just nodded, "Oh it's definitely what I think it is - you guys have been hiding it from us! Why? Why don't you trust us?" He blabbered.

"We didn't tell you because it's nothing! Nothing's going on!" Rose insisted, tugging on Scorpius' sleeve as if that would convince him.

"That didn't look like nothing to me! You were snogging!"

Sheila eventually stepped in, "It's not official, is what she means. We've just been... testing the waters...?" She tried explaining.

Scorpius laughed in disbelief, "I don't think I'm drunk enough for this right now." He then turned around and made his way back to the table, not caring what the girls were up to anymore. Clearly he wasn't meant to walk in on them. 

He stepped up towards the table and realized there was a random guy sitting in his spot. He noticed that Jonah and Caroline seemed to have fell into their own conversation while this guy flirted with Albus?

Scorpius felt anger and jealousy bubble up into his stomach and chest as this guy leaned over and placed a hand on Al's knee.

Albus didn't even seem to notice the contact, he just laughed and took a swig of a drink that Scorpius definitely hadn't seen him order.

He glanced behind him to see if Rose and Sheila had followed him, but quickly noticed they hadn't. He didn't blame them. He then sucked in a breath and marched up to their table.

The chairs were high so it was easy for Scorpius to slip his arm around Albus' waist who jumped slightly, not having noticed Scorpius. He leaned over and kissed Albus strongly, the smaller boy grunted in surprise but let Scorpius kiss him.

"Hi," Albus pulled back, chuckling awkwardly, "Did you find the girls?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the stranger, his hold around Albus' torso still tight. "I did. They're fine," he replied shortly. "Who is your friend?"

Albus coughed awkwardly, "Er this is Chase. Chase this is Scorpius, my boyfriend. He was just talking about my YouTube channel..."

"Oh was he? Did he see your most recent video where you and I-"

"I'm just gonna go," Chase interrupted awkwardly. He stood up and tipped his drink towards Albus slightly, "Thanks for the chat, Al." He winked and turned away.

"Al," Scorpius sneered just as the man was out of ear shot, "Who told him he could call you that?"

"Babe," Albus chuckled, reaching out for Scorpius' hand as Scorpius sank into his original spot. "What's got you so sour?"

"He was flirting with you Albus! Did you not see how he touched you? And don't even get me started on the wink!"

Albus rolled his eyes, "He wasn't flirting, he was just being nice."

"You were flirting back!" Scorpius insisted, "How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I definitely wasn't flirting back, babe. It's okay," Albus raised his hand and cupped Scorpius' flushed cheek gently.

Scorpius' tone softened slightly, Albus' touch already relaxing him, "But you were laughing at whatever it was he said, and you weren't pushing him away..."

"He offered to buy me a drink, I wasn't gonna take it and then be rude. A free drink is a free drink," Albus chuckled. "Besides, even if I had realized he was flirting, he wasn't my type and he wasn't you, so I definitely wasn't interested - the thought never crossed my mind."

"He bought you a drink?" Scorpius' brow furrowed, "he was definitely flirting then."

"Maybe, but I wasn't doing anything to encourage him, trust me."

"I do trust you, it's just..." Scorpius looked down at his hands in his lap, "Ever since things have been rough between us, I've been insecure that you're not as into me the same way anymore, and that other guys might be more tempting..."

Albus gaped at his boyfriend, "Never - Scorpius - I promise, I have never once lost interest in you, nor have I ever thought about someone else. You're all I want," he assured him, reaching out with his other hand and grabbing the other side of his face.

Scorpius didn't seem to react, his shoulders slouching slightly.

"Hey, look at me," Albus encouraged softly, he could feel an argument coming on and wanted to divert the tension.

Scorpius let Albus guide his chin up. He took in Albus' tan skin that was practically glowing in the dim, warm bar lighting, his hair that was definitely longer than it had ever been - so long that Scorpius was able to see full curls forming. He hadn't gotten a hair cut since before they graduated from Hogwarts. Albus hadn't been taking care of himself since being at Hogwarts, yet Scorpius still felt the same love he did back then.

That's why his heart hurt so much when he saw someone else flirting with Albus. It's like it had all come flooding back to him, reminding him how much he really cared for the other boy and how much he wanted to protect him.

He felt quite sober as Albus pulled him closer, locking their lips together passionately. It was a good reassurance to Scorpius that he felt the same in this moment.

"Did I tell you how hot your makeup looks tonight?" Albus whispered against Scorpius' lips, making him smile against Al.

"No, but thank you," Scorpius beamed. Albus then pecked his lips one more time before lightly kissing down his jaw and to Scorpius' neck.

Later that night, after they'd gotten back to their flat, Albus was stumbling around, clinging to Scorpius and trying to kiss him anywhere he could reach.

Scorpius laughed softly at his slightly intoxicated boyfriend, "What are you doing?"

"I want you," Albus admitted before accidentally tripping over Jesper who let out a betrayed meow and scampered off.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry!" Albus called after the cat. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed Albus' hand to guide him down the hall, "Let's at least get to the bedroom before you fall and hurt yourself or someone else."

They made it down the hall and to the bedroom just fine. Scorpius gently pushed Albus onto the bed and placed a light kiss to his forehead.

Albus' hands trailed up the side of Scorpius' legs, stopping at his hips where he gave a generous squeeze. "Come on," he said softly, tugging at Scorpius when he didn't make a move to get in bed next to him.

"What?" Scorpius wondered, letting his hands loosely thread through Albus' hair.

"I told you I want you. Come get in bed with me," Albus pouted, still gripping Scorpius' hips almost protectively.

The blond sighed, a slight frown turning his lips down, "I don't think we should tonight..."

Confusion and a bit of sadness flooded Albus' face, "Why not? Is something wrong?"

"Well, first off, you're quite intoxicated..."

Albus huffed, "Am not. I'm just fine, thank you very much. I only had a few drinks."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again, "Babe, you were stumbling around the entire way home. You tripped over the cat for Merlin's sake."

"I promise I'm not that drunk..."

"Besides," Scorpius sighed, ignoring Albus, "I feel like you're just doing this because you feel guilty about flirting with that guy at the bar."

Albus was silent for a little too long.

"No, that's not why, Scorpius. I already told you, I didn't know he was flirting," Albus replied defensively.

"You totally knew - it was obvious to me and I was twenty feet away!" Scorpius insisted.

Albus groaned dramatically and buried his face in his hands, "Can we not fight? I'm tired of it! I promise I wasn't intentionally flirting with him, I just didn't want to be rude. He was asking about my YouTube and no one's done that before so I thought it was cool! Even you don't seem to care about my new channel!"

Scorpius gasped as if that was absurd, "Of course I care! I just bought you that bloody camera for it! Do you not even-"

"I said I don't want to fight," Albus sternly cut Scorpius off. "I'm sorry that you're upset about tonight, and I'm sorry that you can't trust me. But I promise I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I thought we were getting better," he waved his hand around as if gesturing to the both of them, "but clearly we still have things we need to work on, and if trusting each other is one of them, then fuck, we've got a long way to go."

Somber silence fell over their room as they both took in what Albus said. Scorpius slowly sank onto his side of the bed, ducking his head.

"I'm sorry that I'm so paranoid..." he sighed, "I'm just worried I'm loosing you and I feel like that's making me push you away even more."

A deep frown covered Albus' face and he inched closer to Scorpius, "You're not loosing me, you never could, babe. I thought we were going to work on us? Isn't that what we talked about?"

Scorpius nodded, "I want that more than anything." He was trying to keep his bottom lip from trembling and tears from forming in his eyes and Albus could see that, he felt the same too.

"Okay - hey," Albus reached forward and brushed his thumb over Scorpius' cheek, "Don't cry or else you'll ruin your makeup."

Scorpius couldn't help but let out a watery laugh and turn away, wiping his eyes, "I have to take if off anyways, might as well get a good cry in," he joked and Albus smiled.

He moved even closer to Scorpius now and wrapped his arms around Scorpius' neck, pulling their heads closer. "I love you and we're going to fix this, okay?"

Scorpius just nodded, sure that if he spoke his voice would crack and he'd actually cry.

Albus leaned forward and kissed him softly before pulling away and standing up off the bed, "Let's start with this first," he gestured to Scorpius' face and the blond chuckled. Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand and pulled him to their bathroom.

"Sit," he demanded, pointing at the closed toilet. Scorpius did as instructed and watched as Albus rummaged through Scorpius' things to pull out the makeup remover wipes.

Albus went to work gently washing of Scorpius' face as the latter sat there tiredly, one hand gently resting on Albus' waist as if it was grounding him and if he let go of Albus he would leave for good.

It felt like hours but really was only a few minutes when Albus pulled away with a soft smile, letting Scorpius know he was done.

"Thank you," Scorpius smiled back.

"Let's go get out pajamas on and go cuddle until we fall asleep," he said as he helped Scorpius to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i promise it gets better after this, don’t worry i want a happy ending for my boys too


End file.
